Nowadays a digital image sensor finds its use in almost every technical field. The application of an image sensor can vary from high bandwidth laser communication to microscopic imaging. Most commercial image sensors are fabricated as charge coupled device (CCD) or use CMOS sensor arrays.
The wavelet transformation is a known tool in many signal image processing applications. The wavelet image measurement scheme allows to localize both time and frequency and to provide a multi resolution representation of an image. A conventional software-based wavelet transformations requires extensive computational resources for a real time implementation. The use of digital signal processors DSP requires significant area and power resources. The most image sensors employing a wavelet image measurement scheme are based on a Haar wavelet transform, because a Haar wavelet transform requires only shift and addition operations suitable for a hardware implementation. This fixed circuit design has only a limited scalability due to the predetermined level of the wavelet decomposition.